golden monsters
by rosalinda pink
Summary: Orla is fighting pixies to save mankind but when she is taken a prisoner she has to find a different way to reach her goal, especially since she got her first kiss; from a pixie .Don't need to read Need yo get it. Chapter 4 now up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There was not a single ray of light, it was just black. _Where am I?_ This was the only question in my mind before a tidal wave of memories flooded everything. I felt myself jerk as the knowledge hit me; there was so much to take in.

I let my eyes flutter open; I now knew how to. I was sitting on a bed, a golden bed. I was surrounded by a sea of gold, the colour of pixie dust. "Pixies", I spit the word out with pure hatred. Those disgusting creatures, there was no better word for what they were. They were monsters, murderers. If I could, I would kill them all with a smile of pure glee.

As I thought of the golden demons another part of my mind, my fighters instinct, decided that it was time for me to move. It was when I tried to move my arms that I realized the position they were in. They were bound behind my back; ropes cutting into my flesh when I pulled strongly.

It was easy to break out of cages, but pulling apart strings, that was a whole different story. I failed it in my training, reckoning I would never need it since _they_ would never find me. Of course, I was wrong. I really hate it when I'm wrong, that was known. Being wrong always makes me feel so incredibly helplessness. This was what would really piss me of.

With all this anger boiling inside of me you'd think that I would be able to pull the rope to shreds, but sadly, that theory usually doesn't work. The only things that could pull these ropes apart would be a pixie, and they would do it with ease. They had it all: strength, speed and most of all power. Yes, they had power, and they knew how to use it. This is probably what made it so easy for them to dominate us, to force us into hiding but also control us completely. The moment they had decided they were tired of hiding, mankind was officially doomed.

I had managed to run for little over 2 years. I lived in fear of loosing a battle, of being taken. I would do anything to stay free, to not be a slave to this monstrous species. I made this my mission; a reason of existence. I failed. I had always known that the day would come, but I used to be able to hope. Now it was time for me to face the truth.

* * *

><p>AN- Ok that was really short and pretty crappy but if you liked it then I'm working on a second chapter thats longer and hopefully better and please, please review. This is my first fic and im kinda lost but it would be awesome if anyone would review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I forgot this in Chapter 1 so this is for both, I own nothing!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

I had my sword in my hand, my gun had long run out of bullets. I looked down at what once used to be my undefeatable army and felt pure grief but more than that, hate. It was a flame burning inside me; all those men and women dead because of these beasts I was fighting. So much blood shed by them, because of them.

My vision was a bright tone of scarlet, like the blood of those whose bodies now lay limp on the ground. I forced the fury of those unfortunate souls to build inside me. It hurt. I knew I could not stand it for much longer. It had to be released. I let it. My dear iron sword thrust forward; slicing through pixie flesh to come out of the creature tinted gold.

The pixie screeched and clawed at my face before falling limply to the ground. I looked at the other monsters with cold eyes. There were 10 and more were still filing in to surround me. The corner of my lip lifted slightly, this was not enough to get rid of me.

I would have defeated them all with ease but not _him. _I felt his golden eyes rest on me, as if searching my body. I looked him straight in the eyes and made myself smile sweetly." See anything you like?" I asked innocently. He smiled at my words and his smile brought sheer white fright over me.

He looked me over once more before speaking; "She is the one". The pixies around him looked at me with a mixture of curiosity and amazingly, fear. I had never seen pixies show any emotion but hate and yet, here they were, looking like a children in a thunderstorm.

He saw their eyes widen and it was as if gasoline had been thrown into the fire that was his temper; "You idiots! don't move away from her, get her!" The golden beasts awakened from their state of shock and began to attack. Claws were thrown at my face, some actually scraping my pale skin.

I could smell my own blood: a mixture of copper and fear. I don't really mind blood, in some ways I quite like it. I like the taste, the smell and the hypnotising shade of scarlet. It is a perfect combination to me. Now you probably think that I'm a vampire. I'm not and will never be since A, they aren't real and B, I need to protect the human race and I can't if I'm feeding of them!

I whipped some blood of my cheek and looked the rebellion leader in the eye with pure loathing. If he thought his little pixie minions could get me then he was in for a surprise. I started to throw al I had into the fight, killing pixie after pixie. All I could see was a gaze of gold, liquid gold reminding me of honey.

As I defeated everything _he_ threw at me he slowly started to stride towards me. His movements registered somewhere in the back of my mind but I was to busy dealing with a snarling beast dripping gold. It was beginning to annoy me. I couldn't get the angle right because the stupid pixie kept moving.

"Stop moving, you…"

Everything went black; there was nothing except for the throbbing pain in the back of my head. The last thing I saw was a smile, a horrible twisted smile.

* * *

><p>AN- So there it is, Chap 2. Thank you sooo much for everyone who reviewed, it made me really happy! Hope you like this! everyone please, review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Happy now everybody?

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

I was brought back to the present by _him_ coming into the entirely golden room. I looked him over and wondered why he hadn't just killed me like the others; I was after all still a pixie hunter. Sure I was bound now but they couldn't contain me forever, anyone with any brains would now that and pixies were anything but stupid.

"Had a nice nap Princess?" I was tempted to snarl at him. A nap! He had put me into what I suspected was a coma and then kidnapped me while I was defenceless. Now he asked me if I HAD A NICE NAP!

"You are probably wondering why I brought _you_ here"

"Enlighten me" I replied bitterly.

He smiled smugly and tilted my face so that my lips were mere inches from his. I tried to struggle but it was in vain. If he would kiss me, which he could, I would become one of _them _and everything would be lost.

His lips were cold against mine. I tried desperately to move away but I was no match for his strength. I was left completely at his mercy, at a pixies mercy! The golden beasts had none. They were cold, hatred fuelling their anger.

He forced my lips to part; sliding his tongue inside my mouth. It was like I was being forced to eat an ice lolly! I wanted to spit it out, but he was a pixie and his strength was much greater than mine. I hated him, I hated this.

He broke the kiss after what seemed like an eternity. I was panting for air but all he did was smile at me with a disturbing smile that I couldn't figure out. I glared at him, summoning all the hate and loathing I could and putting into my look. I started to pull at my bindings madly in a completely wasted effort.

After my making my wrists hurt madly and probably bleed I decided that it wasn't worth it since he already kissed me. I looked him in the eye and asked him darkly: "Who are you?"

At this the demon smiled and said simply "Fergus". I rolled my eyes; I did not need his stupid name. "Ok, _Fergus_, what are you?"

"Isn't it obvious Princess, I'm a pixie."

I sighed out in frustration. This guy was probably the most annoying of pixies, and they are generally pains.

"Something wrong Princess?"

That's when it hit me "Why do you call me Princess? I have a name."

He smiled smugly "Oh I know your name, Orla, but don't you know what it means?"

I thought long and hard about my name. I knew it came from Orlaith, this much my mother had told me. Orlaith was…Gaelic? I had never before had a reason to care so had never paid much attention when told about my name. Sure, it probably had some real nice meaning but it wasn't really something I cared about. It didn't exactly help me get rid of pixies.

"From your long silence I am guessing that you do not know" he said, breaking the silence.

I sent him a glare colder than ice and turned my body away from him and his ugly face.

"Are you angry now?" he taunted and in response I turned my face towards him and hissed.

"Why, you are truly one of us I see"

"I am not, I kill you!" I was seriously losing it.

"I know about the way you murder but do you know what you are?"

"Human, unlike you" I whispered dangerously.

"No you're not" he replied just as darkly, "your name means Golden Princess, your father is a Pixie King, but not for long, you and I will overthrow him."

* * *

><p>AN-Sory for not updating in forever but holidays are evil that way. I really hope you liked it and please review!<p>

Musia888- i hope that answers your question


	4. Authors Note Important!

Dear reader,

Thank you so very much for reading my fic but I decided to continue it elsewhere because it doesn't truly belong on as it is original and I did not use anyone else's characters, they just gave me the inspiration to write.

I do hope that you will continue reading on /s/2972184/1/Golden_Monsters where I have put up chapter 4.

If that doesn't work just go to and search golden monsters or look for Rosalinda Pink.

Please do check out my other story there and please do review.

Thank you

Rosalinda Pink


End file.
